The Reclaiming
by Blackdeer7
Summary: It's been four weeks since the disastrous Liara and Shepard reunion on Illium. Shepard comes to realize that she has things she wants to say to the asari, so she confronts Liara in her office. They share a passionate kiss and… This is a continuation of "Bittersweet Lucidity", but can be read as standalone. FShep/Liara. Rated M for sexual situations.


**Author's Note:**

Originally this was going to be the final chapter of one of my other stories: Bittersweet Lucidity, but while writing the chapter, the energy and intent shifted and it took on a life of its own. This can be read as a standalone, but for the whole back story of how Shepard and Liara got to this point, I recommend reading "BL" before embarking on this one.

For those who decide to forgo that option, here is a bit of relevant information. It's been four weeks since the disastrous Liara and Shepard reunion on Illium. Shepard comes to realize that she has things she wants to say to the asari, so she confronts Liara in her office. They share a passionate kiss and…

* * *

The Reclaiming

As the kiss faded, the former lovers pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes, stunned by what had just happened, but also uncertain about what would happen next. Fidgeting slightly Lakota's hands dropped to Liara's waist while the asari's slipped down to the bend in both the human's arms, maintaining a constant but loose hold at the elbow. They stood close, only inches apart, yet there was enough space between to allow them to focus on one another openly. The only sound in the room was of their ragged breathing which, the Spectre noted, was oddly in sync, a dwindling echo of the unified passion displayed a moment before.

While the rise and fall of their chests slowed, they remained silent, never saying a word but expressing themselves in more subtle ways. In the absolute stillness of the asari's body, as though any movement would cause the world to implode. In the way the human's lips parted slightly, but closed just as quickly without a sound being uttered. Or the flash of the rare little smile that the researcher would unintentionally let slip during times of nervousness. Even in the faint, but inquisitive tilt of the Commander's head revealing a scant uncertainty. And then when green eyes met blue, they hunted and searched for answers in the way they once did. It was a kind of communication they had honed and perfected over the months on the Normandy SR-1, when their relationship had moved from uncertain strangers to tentative friends, and then finally to intensely involved lovers. To their mutual surprise, the wordless interchange still existed.

Lakota studied Liara's expression with resolute patience trying to ascertain her reaction to the unexpected visit and equally unexpected kiss. An obvious internal debate was reflected in the asari's deep blue eyes, thoughts and feelings were in conflict, but there was also a shaken, burning kind of heat simmering in those depths and it did not escape the human's notice. More than anything, Lakota wanted to simplify Liara's struggle to understand the workings behind what just occurred and give her answers to whatever questions preyed on her thoughts, but the Spectre's mind was muddled with a confusion of its own, impeding her ability to vocalize any coherent thought or explain her actions. She had only intended on talking with Liara, not ravage her with an unannounced kiss, but when she saw the asari open the door of her office desire blazed out of control like a flicker of flame being oxygenated. So without forethought or thoughts of consequence she scooped the asari up of into a searing expression of that desire. The Spectre's confusion and elation emerged when Liara returned the kiss with equal and positively heart-stopping fervor.

Now, however, the kiss had ended and the silence between them was building into an uncomfortable pause. The clothing Lakota wore, a knitted cotton tank top the color of sand and brown leather pants, had gotten wet from the storm still raging outside. It stuck to her skin, cool and cloying, a sharp contrast to the heat burning beneath her flesh. In situations such as this, personal with a touch of awkward, Lakota had more of a 'take charge' type of personality as opposed to a 'let's talk it out', and this night was no exception. Before her mind could catch up with what her body was doing she had leaned back in and placed another kiss onto the asari's lips, but this time it was soft and tentative as though trying to imbue all of those answers and reassurances that were still left unsaid into the essence of the doting caress.

The impulsive action drew a soft gasp from Liara as her hands tightened reflexively on the human's arms and although a pleasant shudder went through her, she did not press into the kiss.

When Liara remained unresponsive, Lakota pulled back, her lips still hovering close enough to feel the asari's heated breath on her skin. The Spectre had promised herself before barging into Liara's office that she would be honest and would hold nothing back. She needed Liara to know, in no uncertain terms, about the feelings she still carried so that she could move forward even if that meant she would do it on her own. As the last two years had proven, life was precariously uncertain and she didn't want to harbor any more regrets for not expressing her feelings, especially where Liara was concerned. Although the Commander was reluctant to admit it, Lysandra had been right. When she saw Liara on Illium the first time, she hadn't fought for what she wanted, which is why she was here now, correcting that lapse in judgment. At this moment though, an impasse had been reached. To move forward was going to require more than just her desire to move forward, she needed to know what Liara wanted. She needed to know if Liara was going to meet her halfway or if the asari even wanted to bridge the gap between them.

Lakota leaned back to have a better view of the turbulent, dark blue eyes staring back at her in unmasked confusion. "Kiss me back," she said, hoping the gentle nudge in direction would spur the asari from her stupor.

"Shepard…" Liara didn't continue, instead she gnawed at her lower lip as thoughts spun rapidly in her brain. With her former lover standing in front of her, fear once again took hold. Fear of putting herself at risk. Fear of losing the person that mattered most. Fear of what would happen next. Fear of never regaining what she lost. "You left. And I don't care why or how you left, but you did. It… it's been two years. You seem to think this is going to fix us, but it _won't_."

Lakota frowned. The idea of a kiss being a magical elixir that would wipe away a two year absence or erase the hurt that had been endured caught her off-guard.

"Liara," she began, "it's not supposed to _fix_ us." Admiring fingers brushed along the side of the asari's cheek. "This has nothing to do with the past two years or the hurts or fears. It's about right now. It's about you and I. It's about how we feel in this moment." The Spectre took a deep breath and watched as the asari processed her words. "Now…," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper, "kiss me."

Averting her eyes to the floor, Liara hesitantly fumbled, "I- I can't."

She wanted to, but so much time had gone by, so much had happened within the two years of her former lover's absence. She had done things, things she wasn't proud of, things she didn't want to explain because she knew given the same set of circumstances, she would do them all over again. She had changed. And she was still afraid. But it wasn't just fear of loss or uncertainty that churned beneath the surface, there was also anger. Anger that she had been abandoned, left alone to fend for herself. Anger that her former lover had shown up when she only needed help and not before. And yes, jealous anger that the human had returned to Illium but said nothing only to proceed to have dinner with Lysandra, someone she knew harbored an attraction for the Spectre. And now the object of that rage was standing before her, uninvited, asking for something she wanted to give, but was afraid to relinquish for fear of what would come with it.

"Liara, look at me." When the asari's eyes stayed fixed on the ground, Lakota repeated her request more forcefully so now it sounded like a demand. "Look at me."

The researcher tilted her head until troubled blue eyes, rimmed with wetness, met pale green.

"Kiss me," the Spectre said in a faint hush. "Please."

The Commander's heart-felt plea was not lost on Liara. The delicate sound of raw honesty in the Spectre's voice assailed the asari's defenses, threatening to breach her resolve. For the last two years, she had dreamed of hearing those words or some version of them slipping through her lover's mouth and now that they had, she felt caught. Trapped between what was and what could be. She knew this was one of those rare moments that could change the course of things to come, potentially setting in motion a series of events that would spin out of her control and that the ramifications of those actions would be insurmountable. There would be no going back. If she approached the woman standing in front of her in the same detached manner as their previous reunion, then she knew the Spectre would be lost to her forever. But even if she surrendered to her own wants and needs now, gave in to what the human so clearly wanted without understanding the reasons, then the Commander could be lost to her just the same. She needed to know more.

"Shepard…" the asari said, falteringly. "Why?"

Liara could have meant a thousand different things with that question. Why did she help her on Illium those many months ago? Why did she return tonight? Why did she kiss her? Why is she staying? Why, why, why… None of the actual questions mattered because they all collated to one thing. Love. Lakota was in love with Liara. But this moment was too new, too uncertain and although the Spectre wanted complete candor, she wasn't certain if Liara was ready for the full depth of that disclosure. She wasn't even sure if _she_ was ready for it.

"It's more honest than not." That may not have been the full truth, but it was much as the Spectre was ready to reveal in this moment.

The asari's head shook imperceptibly, but remained statuesque. While the answer was true, she knew it wasn't the whole truth.

"Liara, I'm not here to hurt you. Or take something you don't want to give. I just… " Lakota sighed. She knew she needed to be more forthcoming, but it was difficult since she was out of her comfort zone. She may have a gift for words before impending battle, but when emotional declarations were involved being clear and concise was a struggle. "Liara, please. I… I need you. I need you in my life."

She couldn't say it more simply or honestly. Or be more vulnerable. She needed Liara in ways that would make sense to anyone, but she also needed her in ways unique to them, and which no words would ever be adequate enough to honor or explain. Her stomach tied in knots as she looked to the asari expectantly, hoping for some kind of response, praying for something positive that would indicate that she wasn't the only one who wanted this.

Those three words—_I need you—_ burrowed into Liara_. _Seconds passed by like echoing ticks from a thermal charge, but still she was unable to move, unable to speak. Her fear had made her powerless and the residue of past rage had frozen her in place unable to act.

"_Our choices make and shape our lives, Little Wing. We may not be able to choose the consequences of our actions, but our actions can evolve from choices made with positive intent. Like the choice to be happy_."

The instant Liara remembered her mother's words, she faltered, and for the first time looked at her fear with an unobstructed eye. Yes, she was afraid and she had rage, but she also loved the woman who stood in front of her now, and that love was more substantial than any fear, anger or doubt. Traversing those complicated planes to reach the place where only love remained would be difficult, but as the woman before her just said: _It's more honest than not._ And it was something she wanted. Within that realization, her fear and uncertainty melted away as snow being bathed by the first rays of sunlight on a warm spring day.

Abruptly, Liara realized that she had taken too long in her considerations when the Spectre suddenly stiffened, pulling back so slightly, then blinked rapidly, the hint of tears sparkling in her eyes.

During the moments Liara had spent debating, Lakota had been memorizing every aspect of her former lover, attributing each passing second with one of those unique traits while her heart began to sink. The lissome, curvy figure beneath a white sleeveless dress. The intoxicatingly sweet floral fragrance. The mesmerizing array of freckles on blue-hued cheeks. The expressive and intelligent eyes able to hold her captive with only a glance. The long slender hands that were both strong and nimble. And with each detail that was committed to memory, her hope whittled away inch by inch.

"I'm sorry," Lakota muttered as she turned to move away. The distinct ache in her chest began to spread through her whole body. "I shouldn't have come…"

"Shepard," Liara said in a rush, using her arms to forcibly pull her former lover back to her. She wasn't going to lose her again. "No. Stay. I need you, too."

Lakota looked up but before she could say anything, warm, full lips were on hers with a fierce passion. She groaned as the kiss deepened and Liara grasped her tightly with one hand woven in her dark hair and the other on the small of her back. The Spectre's arms instinctively wrapped around the asari and crushed their bodies together in an all-consuming embrace.

Neither planned what happened next, so immersed by their raw emotions that instinct and primal urge took hold, forging a path of their own making. With fear cast aside, Liara's rage and heartache took point, finally having a form to throw itself against, and Lakota's anger did what it hadn't in the past, it fought back. In the presence of their antagonists, with a precision and rapidity borne of lust, the neat containment that kept these emotions tightly bound began to unravel.

Liara pinned Lakota to the office wall, their lips and tongues still warring for dominance as she explored the firm body beneath her hands. Through the rain saturated fabric of the Spectre's top, her fingers glided over taut stomach muscles and soft, pliant breasts. She moaned against Lakota's mouth as she pressed their bodies closer together and felt a thigh slip between her legs. Relishing the new sensation, her right hand captured the small of the Spectre's back, driving their hips so tightly together that they met in pleasure bordering on pain. The exquisite contact sent shivers thundering through them both provoking their hips to dance in a seductive union.

Overwhelmed by the need to ravage and consume, Lakota reversed their position, forcibly pushing the asari's back against the wall. Startled for only a moment, Liara's hands recaptured the Spectre's hips, repositioning a thigh between her legs as the sensations being produced by the rhythmic thrusts gave rise to a maddening delirium seeking release. Breath coming in heavy intakes, Lakota's hands traveled unimpeded up and down the asari's body, along seductive curves and hardened peaks, across the asari's sensual landscape in a desperate rush to rouse and rile. Her lips trailed hot kisses along Liara's collarbone, her neck, nipping a path to the sensitive flesh just beneath the jaw. Her tongue slipped down the corded muscle, tasting the salty-sweet skin just before teeth gently sank in and claimed their prize.

Gasping at the pleasurable jolt, Liara's fingers dug through fabric into the flesh of the Spectre's back, nails raking a path across her shoulders leaving angry red welts in their passing. Then, in an attempt to reassert control, she pushed off the wall sending the both of them stumbling and twisting though the middle of the office, Liara kicking her shoes off along the way. As the back of Liara's thighs collided with her desk, her left hand stretched behind seeking stability and in the process she absently pushed the contents out of the way. Datapads, tech components and a monitor fell to the floor in a metallic heap, but it was beyond their notice.

A maddening frenzy of swirling tongues and roving hands threatened to consume them until Liara twisted off of the desk, a single-minded purpose giving rise to her urgency. Propelled by their kisses which were almost bruising with the force behind them, she slammed the Spectre's back into the glass wall. The effect was jarring for them both, but only caused the asari's eyes to blaze more brightly. Liara didn't actually want to do harm to the Spectre, but all of her rage had boiled to the surface and was leading the way in this exchange.

Biotics flared along the researcher's body as she pinned the Spectre to the window. Her right hand unzipped the leather pants then quickly slipped past all fabric to penetrate the wetness between the human's legs. Her lips pressed hard against Lakota's as she plunged her tongue forcefully into her mouth invading every inch of her lover with her anger and desire.

"Oh god… Liara," moaned Lakota in between kisses, her hips rocking powerfully against the asari's hand. All play for dominance drained from her when she felt Liara on her, within her. She closed her eyes, all focus now on the pleasure being giving, and grabbed the asari's shoulder's for support. She was vaguely aware of the wisps of blue-violet energy coiling around her body, tingling along her flesh, enhancing her thirst and need for release. As her back was slammed against the window with each forceful thrust, she knew she would be bruised in the morning, but she didn't care. She was too caught up in the rapidly mounting pressure overwhelming her body. Nothing else mattered but the building crescendo of ecstasy.

Liara was completely intoxicated by the control she had, the depth of the Spectre's need for her. She heard it in the way the woman moaned her name, felt it in the desperate bid for release, tasted it in the primal connection of their kisses. The sense of power spurred on her aggressiveness. It was unrelenting, rough and unfeeling, yet passionate and all-consuming. In truth, she wasn't entirely sure if she could call it love-making, because it felt like something different. With each thrust it was as though she was purging all of her anger, resentment and rage. Punishing Lakota for leaving her, for staying away, for not fighting back. But not only that, she was also claiming the Spectre for herself.

As hips and one hand moved more frantically, Liara's free hand clamped onto the back of Lakota's head. She raked her teeth along the Spectre's neck, then nibbled lightly on her ear, tasting the shiver that slipped through her lover. "You are mine," she growled in a low, commanding tone.

Lakota gasped as her world exploded into a scintillating immersion of delirium and rapture. She shuddered uncontrollably as wave after rabid wave coursed through her body, driven by the thrusting rhythm of the hand from which her pleasure was born.

Liara rode the high with her lover, bringing their mouths back together in a hard, scalding kiss, then suddenly Lakota's whole body tensed up, her fingers digging into her lover's shoulders and she groaned into the kiss as an all-encompassing spasm flooded her from head to toe.

The Spectre's left hand dropped down to Liara's thigh, pulling it to her throbbing core, adding more delicious pressure before the exotic waves began to slowly taper off.

Leaning forward, Lakota rested her head on Liara's shoulders catching her breath and letting the world come slowly back into focus. "Holy… you are still so… _so_ _very_ good at that," she panted, her hands eventually loosening their vice-like grip and moving to the asari's waist. A sense of emptiness crept through her body when the blue energy finally dissipated and the hand slipped slowly, carefully from between her legs.

"Thank you… Commander," Liara replied in a low, husky tone. With a smug smile, she patted her lover's hip playfully and then placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

Lakota hesitated briefly at the use of the affectionate albeit informal pet name—it alluded to a certain level of intimacy being restored between them. Then, she scoffed silently at herself as the residual waves of that intimacy hummed through her body. The term of endearment had been such a natural part of their previous flirtatious banter that she wasn't even sure if Liara was aware she had said it. Regardless, the Spectre knew, and she decided to keep that door open by using her lover's pet name in return.

Smiling softly, she said, "Doctor…"

At the sound of the word _Doctor_, a pleasant tension coiled in the pit of Liara's stomach and she met the Spectre's gaze "Yes?" She watched as hungry green eyes traveled over her body with such intensity that a shiver passed through her as though she had been physically touched.

A feral grin curled on Lakota's lips. In no uncertain terms, she wanted to devour the woman standing in front of her. "Now, you're mine."

It began with the Spectre's hands guiding Liara backward until her thighs bumped into the desk, then they latched onto the base of Liara's ridged neck, roughly pulling their mouths together in a ravenous, frenzied kiss. The meeting of their lips quickly blazed out of control, filled with the sort of wild desperation that most people only dream about.

Liara's hands hastily grabbed for the bottom hem of Lakota's shirt, attempting to pull the wet garment off, but her action was interrupted by her sudden shift in position. Without breaking contact with her lover's lips, Lakota's hands fastened behind her thighs, and then in one smooth move pulled the asari's body up onto the desk.

Driven by her overwhelming lust, Lakota plunged her tongue into Liara's mouth as she tried frantically to find the fastener that would remove the fabric covering the blue flesh she wanted, needed to touch, to see, to taste. Unsuccessful with her search, the Spectre went another route, pushing the dress up to the asari's hips then slipping her panties off and tossing them to the floor in one efficient movement. As she climbed partially onto the table top, lips and tongues still dueling, she eased Liara to the center, laying her down on the flat surface, and then placed a clothed thigh between her legs.

The researcher had wanted to shed the Spectre's clothes, to feel the warmth of her skin, but gave up in lieu of the exquisitely primal sensations ravaging her body as the heavenly weight of the Spectre settled on hers causing a fresh bolt of heat and awareness to course through every nerve. Her hands fastened on each side of the Spectre's head, pulling their mouths tighter together so she could capture her lover's tongue suckling on it momentarily before moving to nibble on the lower lip.

Lakota had braced herself with her left hand, but her right hand roamed freely over the exotic curves of the asari's chest, across the smooth plains of her abdomen and the toned, supple flesh of blue thighs. Enthralled by the body moving beneath her, Lakota's lips pulled away for a moment and watched in awe as Liara writhed and moaned with each thrust of her hips. She hoped the fabric of her pants wouldn't be uncomfortable, but dismissed the thought when Liara's head bent back, lips slightly open, undulating her hips so she could drive her overheated center more forcibly against the thigh. It was as though having decided to do so the asari shed any inhibitions and completely immersed herself in the experience of her pleasure.

Unable to contain her wanton hunger, Lakota slipped down the table, silently directing the asari to spread her legs then lifting and positioning them over her shoulders. As the heady scent of her lover penetrated her senses, the Spectre released a predatory growl then dipped her head between blue thighs and began to explore the wet, velvety soft folds with her tongue.

"Goddess," Liara gasped unable to hold back the startled cry exploding from the sensations that were circling through her. Hips bucked and legs tensed reflexively as her lover skillfully drew her toward the peak. She knew she wasn't going to last long. Her lover's tongue felt too good and the arousal was too overwhelming to contain.

Sensing Liara's crazed rise to the edge, Lakota tightened her hold on the hips, spreading the asari's legs a little further apart, which granted more access and allowed her to drive deeper increasing the heat and wetness and euphoric pleasure spiking through trembling blue flesh.

Liara was acutely aware of the longing that flooded every nuance of her body, for she had gone too long without this kind of contact from her lover. She wholly gave herself over to the bewitchment of strong hands and subtle tongue, feeling that exquisite rise of tension both agonizing and joyous as Lakota's head delved between her legs. She shook and shuddered uncontrollably, sinking her fingers into silken black hair, pulling her lover closer and increasing the maddening pressure.

"Please…" she begged, her breath coming in quick gasps with random delays in between. "Don't stop…"

The room faded from her awareness. There was no chill in the air, no table to lay on, no lights overhead. Nothing else existed except the staggering need for release.

"Goddess! Yes!" Liara panted.

The first climatic pulse exploded violently through Liara's form and she cried out indecipherably while her body writhed and stiffened with the passing of each deliriously chaotic spasm. Her fingers twisted in her lover's hair, directing her to maintain the pressure, to continue the tantalizing strokes as she rode every wave, one by one, to their rhapsodic conclusion. Her breathing was ragged, her mind erratic, but she didn't care as her lover's skill drew out ecstasy after ecstasy in succession to a number beyond counting.

When the aftershocks faded away and sweat began to cool on her skin, Liara's world came back into focus. She was physically drained, but blissfully content.

Slowly, she propped herself up with her elbows and looked at the woman who was lying between her legs, head resting on a blue thigh. Liara smiled at her lover with great affection, then she ruffled Lakota's hair in playful congratulation. "You are still so very good at _that_."

Grinning sheepishly, Lakota lifted herself up on hands and knees, then leaned forward and placed a tender, lingering kiss on Liara's lips. The asari's fingertips slipped down to the hem of the Spectre's shirt and began to remove it, but were halted once again as Lakota nimbly slipped off the table to stand just out of reach.

Getting the impression that something was amiss, Liara asked, "What's wrong?"

Rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand, Lakota's gaze drifted to the floor. Unexpected dread was taking root within her. She hadn't anticipated this situation—ready to cast off all clothing and proceed directly into wild abandon. She hadn't prepared herself mentally or emotionally. She was still getting used to her new body and was quite literally uncomfortable in her own skin. She feared that the differences between her old self and new self would only serve to underline the time that had passed. She also feared that Liara would not find this new body attractive. "I'm not the same as I was."

Liara frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" She straightened the folds of her white dress as she hopped down from the table then padded over to the human, careful not to touch her, but close enough to invade her personal space.

Hesitantly, Lakota replied, "There are… scars." She wanted to warn Liara, prepare her. The last thing she wanted to see was a look of rejection or revulsion in the asari's eyes.

Liara had been the one who recovered Shepard's heavily damaged body. At that time, she wasn't even sure how the miracle of bringing her back to life could happen, let alone if Cerberus would keep her appearance so flawlessly similar. She knew though, that no matter what was beneath the fabric, the woman residing within the flesh was the same woman that she loved and no amount of physical marring would alter her feelings. "Show me."

In a murmured tone, Lakota voiced her own perception. "They are prevalent… and disturbing." She was uncomfortable with the various scars along her body. They were a reminder of what she had lost and also a reminder of all that had changed. Thankfully the facial scarring and the marks along her arms had receded enough so she only saw them if she concentrated, but she still knew where each and every one was located.

"Shepard… please…" The back of Liara's left hand gently brushed along the Spectre's right cheek. She smiled softly, ruminating over the beauty of the woman standing next to her. If Lakota was ashamed of her new body, then she would have to convince her otherwise. "It's okay. Show me."

Unable to meet her inquisitive gaze, Lakota turned slightly so her back was facing Liara. She took a deep, trembling breath and with swift efficiency removed her wet tank top, carelessly dropping it on the floor, leaving only a tan colored bra underneath. She shivered, but she wasn't sure if it was from the cool air nipping at her damp skin or from the eyes watching her.

Liara's breath caught in her throat, but she recovered quickly, trying to make sure her reaction wasn't noticed. Lakota's skin was the same light bronze color that she remembered. Even the well-toned muscles along her shoulders and down her back were familiar, but there were two distinct differences. Something lost and something gained. Gone from her upper back was the large multicolored tattoo of a medicine wheel. Liara loved that tattoo. She had memorized the image during the countless hours she spent lazily tracing its every minor nuance while lying entwined in bed together.

The new detail wasn't nearly as aesthetically pleasing—one long angry scar that traveled the length of the spine with neat surgical precision.

Liara reached out with her right hand, brushed wavy black locks of hair to the side and tentatively touched the start of the scar at the base of the neck, the orange cybernetic glow cast an eerie hue on tanned flesh. When the Spectre didn't move away, the asari's fingertips began to slowly trace the raised, slightly puckered skin. The vicious mark wasn't wide, only half the width of her index finger, but the red-orange tinge made it look raw and inflamed. The contrast of the savage line compared to flawless soft skin on either side was visually shocking, but the divergence only increased as it moved lower. At the base of the spine the scar became more extensive, flaring out in a semi-circle shape, reminiscent of a spider's web, with the lines eventually fading away when they reached the fleshier areas of the Spectre's body.

Liara wasn't repulsed by the scarring or the harsh visual effects of the cybernetics. However, she was concerned about the affect they had on the woman before her. As her fingertips continued to gently brush along the ridged line, she asked, "Does this hurt?" Her heart clenched at the idea of her lover being in constant pain.

Lakota shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"Shepard, turn around." Although whispered, the request left no room for argument.

Slowly, the Spectre pivoted on her left foot, facing the asari, but her eyes remained fixated on the floor. There was one scar that Liara hadn't seen yet. Lakota shifted her shoulder back, straightening her posture, and then raised her head, her eyes still avoiding the asari's. The move lifted her hair off her chest exposing a six inch long scar that traveled vertically down her sternum between her breasts, abruptly stopping when it reached the abdomen.

The precision of the deep red line matched the one on the Spectre's back, but somehow it seemed more invasive to Liara, more severe, and brought with it the reminder that the woman before her had almost been taken away from her. Forever. That thought caused a sinking feeling in her chest which settled heavily in her stomach.

Noticing that the Spectre was still avoiding her eyes, Liara stepped forward, hands gently coming to rest on the human's hips. Bending her neck slightly, she placed a light, feathery kiss on Lakota's collarbone. "Every inch of you," she murmured, "is exquisite." Following the direction of the scar, her lips peppered a series of deliberate, dainty kisses down the soft, heated flesh of her lover's chest, ignoring the beige bra as her tongue delicately ruffled the faint ridges of scar tissue angling through the valley of her breasts. "This is a part of you." Liara's voice was reverent and sincere. "And you are incredibly beautiful."

After placing the final kiss, she looked up and was snared by the Spectre's mesmerizing gaze. Liara's breath caught in her chest when she recognized the look of raw, naked desire in those smoldering green eyes, but more importantly, she also saw love. Her world narrowed instantaneously and all that existed was the two of them, staring into each other's eyes as time slipped by into nothingness.

Lakota's heart beat almost painfully in her chest. She always found Liara's intelligence appealing… along with blue skin, sexy contralto voice and luscious curves that invited her hand—among other things—to touch and caress for hours on end. But it was also her lover's compassion and unconditional acceptance which drew her in much like a moth being seduced by the irresistible flame and this moment was no different. With a simple act of tenderness, Liara had managed to wash away any and all concerns the Spectre harbored about her own body. This woman had a way of making her life complete and for the first time since her resurrection Lakota felt as though she was right where she was supposed to be. She belonged here. The missing piece to the puzzle had been found. Swallowing hard, she vaguely wondered if someone had turned up the thermostat in the room.

Liara's hands reach up and cupped each side of the Spectre's face, pulling her into a tender, but demanding kiss, hypnotically sensual and unimaginably soft. As Liara's body pressed up against Lakota's, a soft startled gasp parted the human's lips, making way for the asari's tongue to dart into her mouth. Sharp teeth, a silky smooth inner cheek, rough tongue and incredible heat all left Lakota's senses burning. Her mouth moved under Liara's, following the leisurely rhythm of their smoldering exchange, then after a moment there was a tentative brush with her tongue that nearly stole Liara's breath from her lungs.

Reluctantly, Liara pulled her lips and hands away, punching a few commands in her omni-tool and then the black leather couch behind them transformed into a fully made double-bed with an off-white comforter and purple sheets.

Lakota raised an inquisitive eyebrow, her hands resting lightly on the asari's waist.

Somewhat embarrassed, Liara explained, "My hours are unpredictable. If I slept here, I wanted to be comfortable."

"That's very sensible, Doctor," said Lakota, her head nodding in approval. Smirking, she added, "And also very fortunate."

"I am beginning to see the unexpected advantages." Liara hands captured the top of the Spectre's unzipped pants and nimbly pushed them down to the ground.

Lakota kicked off of her boots and stepped out of the brown leather pooling at her feet, then removed her undergarments with quick efficiency. Standing naked in front of her lover, she asked, "Shall we take the time to explore them?"

"Oh yes, Commander," said Liara, the familiar playful banter bringing a smile to her lips. "I recommend researching each one to its fullest potential." She stepped in front of Lakota, not touching, but drinking in every delicate curve, sleek valley and hardened peak, admiring every spellbinding detail of her lover's form. Suddenly she was aware that her mouth had become very dry.

"You are nothing if not fastidious," said the Spectre as she reached behind the asari, finding the clasp of her dress that had eluded her earlier and drew the zipper down.

Liara shrugged her shoulders, letting the smooth garment fall listlessly to the floor and then removed her bra.

Lakota eyes widened and her breath became ragged while taking in the magnificence of Liara's sensuous curves and lissome shape. Draping both hands around her lover's midriff, Lakota pressed in close, and felt the silken warmth of skin on skin contact. Then heated lips parted and inquisitive tongues met in an unhurried, but provocative dance of blissful entanglement. Lakota's left hand guided Liara's arm around her waist and her right hand snaked behind the asari's head, brushing gently along her crests, drawing her further into the sensual, soul-tempting kiss.

Trembling in dizzy arousal, Liara reluctantly pulled her lips away, and breathlessly intoned, "Bed."

The Spectre nodded imperceptibly, guiding the asari to lie down on the plush bed covering, and then settled on top, her legs straddling a blue hued thigh. She pressed in capturing the asari's lips in a passionate kiss. Needing more contact, Liara wrapped her arms around her lover's torso, crushing their bodies together as her legs squeezed, holding the thigh between them hostage. Then she gently rocked her hips, eliciting a sharp, dual gasp of pleasure that filled the room. Their bodies fit together perfectly and fell into a natural rhythm of long thrusts and deep gyrations. As they explored, they were delighted to find that their previous relationship lent knowledge on where pleasurable zones resided while their curiosity of each other allowed for the discovery of new ones.

With bodies fully entwined, their hips began to move more frantically searching for the tempo on which their vigorous release would be found.

While the tension between them rose steadily, Liara maneuvered her body, flipping the Spectre on her back and effectively reversing their positions. Dropping her head down, Liara returned to the mouth too long neglected—licking, kissing, nibbling, and ravenously devouring every inch touched. Two years was a long time. She wanted to taste and touch every inch of her, find every caress that roused, hear every guttural sound that was made—she wanted to completely lose herself in the rediscovery of her lover.

As their mouths vied to quench their ardent thirst, Lakota's hands began their journey over the asari's deliciously naked, blue-hued body. The intrepid fingers slid down her neck, across her chest, over her belly, hovering around her hip, and then aimlessly forged a salacious return path as if mapping every appetizing nuance of her lover's graceful form for the first time. Drunk on the enthralling sensations raging through her body, the Spectre's right hand captured the back of Liara's neck, slowly stroking each ridge and then tugging firmly.

Liara broke the kiss, tipping her head back with a moan, granting access to her sinuous neck.

Lakota nuzzled roughly into the asari's throat, nipping and licking, inhaling the familiar floral scent of her before making a path toward the collarbone. When she pulled away, pale green eyes met dark blue, lust shining brightly in both.

Trembling violently, their bodies moved in unison, feeling every push and pull of each other's muscles, the shifting tempo of their breathing which was strained and haggard. Not because they were fighting or warring for dominance as before, but because they were bound together on the same euphoric plane, desperately seeking release, knowing they would only find it together.

Thighs pressed lasciviously into moist heated flesh. Hips bucked wildly. Sweat soaked skin slipped and smacked together with each violent thrust as bodies strained to the limits of their endurance, enslaved by the pursuit of their enigmatic crescendo.

Once the fierce rise toward the zenith began, Liara wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's back, squeezing their bodies together as they steadily approached the rhapsodic conclusion. Solely focused on the keen buildup between her legs, she didn't notice the biotic wisps of energy enveloping both of their naked forms as blue-violet hues were cast throughout the room.

Liara was clinging to her lover when the first surge overtook her, making her cry out but it was then muffled by her teeth sinking into the salty flesh of Lakota's neck. As each wave thundered through her, her grip became more frenzied and the depth of her oblivion more intense.

Lakota moaned as teeth bore down with agonizingly pleasant pressure into her neck—a favored spot on her body which gave rise to crazed pleasures. Then, she felt Liara's body ascend over the peak and begin to shudder and spasm against her, lost in her own ecstasy. She felt saturated by Liara's essence in that moment. Tied to her through sight, taste, smell, sound and touch. That togetherness tipped Lakota over into her own abyss leaving her so lost in the sensation that the tracks of the asari's nails left in her back only caused more shudders of pleasure and felt like a mark of triumph.

The sheer power of their shared experience cemented their consummate intimacy. For the moment, at least, they belonged completely to one another.

Afterward they lay entwined together, the Spectre's left leg nestled between Liara's, her left arm draped across the blue torso and her head resting lightly on the asari's left shoulder. They were both too exhausted to do much more than give breezily random kisses and to look at each other through a haze of satiated bliss. They existed in a comfortable silence.

Liara ducked her chin to press a kiss to the top of Lakota's head. Unable to resist the need to toy with the pure spun silk of her lover's black hair, her fingers gently sifted through the delicate strands.

"Liara?" the Spectre murmured, her voice sounding drowsy and uncertain.

"Hm?"

"When we first saw each other, why did you shut me out?"

Liara took a slow, deep breath, contemplating her thoughts. She knew this was a conversation that needed to happen, she just hadn't expected it so soon. "I was afraid. I pushed you away because I was angry that you left me and then I was afraid that I would lose you again." Ruefully, she added, "Irrational, I know."

"Are you still angry?"

"No," she said, honestly.

"Afraid?"

There was a brief pause before she admitted, "Yes."

Wanting to look into the asari's eyes, Lakota raised herself up, using her bent right arm for support. "Then why… this?"

"It's more honest than not," Liara playfully teased, using the Spectre's own words.

Chuckling, Lakota said, "Yes, it is."

Smiling wistfully, with unshed tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, Liara said, "And… because you came back."

Lakota leaned down to place a hauntingly soft kiss on her lover's lips. After pulling away, she smiled affectionately. "Always."

"You didn't give up on me. On us."

"Never." Lakota's voice was firm, certain.

Feeling the soothing warmth of her lover's body next to her, Liara closed her eyes and basked in the contentedness of the moment.

While watching Liara rest, Lakota's fingertips began to lazily explore the nuance of her lover's face—across the subtle worry-lines on her forehead; trailing the pattern of delicate freckles along her cheeks; brushing over the length of her nose and eventually coming to rest on her chin. Then, her fingers moved to the side, tenderly cupping the asari's face, allowing the tip of her thumb to gently trace the sensual outline of soft lips as if preparing the way for better things.

When Liara opened her eyes, the Spectre leaned forward as supple lips, lusciously swollen from their previous encounter, lightly grazed each other in a teasing caress that ghosted across the senses like a half-remembered dream. Rousing in its sublime nature, the salutation was held captive by intensity alone. Even as the delicate kiss lightened its touch, their lips remained connected savoring the taste, reveling in the feel, and were ultimately consumed by the enticing sweetness of the endearment.

Lakota sighed softly, a happy smile flashing on her lips.

"I've missed you," Liara said as her right hand brushed along her lover's cheek.

"Oh?" Playfully, Lakota asked, "What did you miss?"

"It was the little things." Correcting herself, Liara admitted, "Actually, it was everything. I missed everything about you."

Lakota's hand nimbly captured the one on her cheek, then placed a kiss on the palm. "I'm here now."

"Shepard," she murmured, fear creeping back into her voice, "I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't." To finalize her statement, Lakota leaned forward and tenderly brushed their lips together. Pressing in to deepen the kiss, she was rewarded with the researcher's lips parting and the feel of her silken tongue making contact.

The scent and taste of their previous lovemaking drifted amidst their communion assailing Liara's senses, and even through the haze of fatigue they sparked her deliciously roused craving.

Needing to feel more, her right hand snaked leisurely up the Commander's left side, noting supple curves and firm muscles along the way. Upon capturing the back of Lakota's head, she decisively pulled her lover into a deep, lascivious kiss that ravaged lips, time and space.

The shift in intensity was not lost on Lakota as weariness was now forgotten and she succumbed to the ardent ministrations of her lover and her own untamed desires beckoning from within. Lost in the heady pleasure of being devoured, the Commander's hands artfully slid over her lover's captivating landscape kneading and stroking along the way. The intrepid exploration of peaks and valleys elicited a deep throated moan from the asari and prompted Lakota to tightly envelop her within the strength of her arms, merging their forms as though they were imperceptible hues of sunlight rays.

Time laggardly slipped away while the lovers once again immersed themselves unreservedly in the seductive dance playing between them.

Neither one had anything left for clever remarks, they were too lost in the ebb and flow of their own pleasure.

This time it was more about the journey than the destination. They were both so worn that their muscles quaked and sweat beaded on their flesh, but at the same time neither could let go. It was pure compulsion, incredibly good, but also overwhelming. Nothing was held back. They blended their forms on, over and in one another until they no longer had a sense of a beginning or an end—they were bound.

Their rise was a slow, aching climb that left them both weak, panting, and glistening with sweat and other traces of their love making. It was, however, one laced with raw, honest need. They were no longer working anything out. They were no longer of two minds. They were a conglomeration of unbridled desire, delirious longing and unfathomable devotion.

"Shepard…?" The word escaped Liara's mouth in a hiss then trailed away, but the question was obvious to Lakota. There was only one intimacy they hadn't yet shared.

Her voice husky with need, the Spectre replied, "Yes." It was the only answer she wanted to give.

A moment passed before Liara drew her lover's head down, her breath teasing the Spectre's ear. "Embrace eternity." Then sharp teeth closed on the earlobe, biting just hard enough to make the human shudder.

Silence and total stillness followed, forcing Lakota to concentrate on the feel of the asari's warm, damp flesh pressed against her. It wasn't total stillness, though. She felt the faint compressions and expansion of her chest as Liara breathed in and out, the tempo slow and measured. The biotic energy flaring out from the asari engulfed them in its pale blue light, brushing across their glistening flesh and enhancing the sensation of their bodies being pressed together, the tiny quivers sliding over their skin and through muscles, the heat radiating like a blazing fire.

Then, Lakota felt strong hands slide across her back, measuring the width of her shoulders, trailing down the length of her spine to rest at her hips, nails digging into her firm buttocks… and her world disappeared into a kaleidoscope of blended sensory perceptions as her consciousness merged with Liara's. They drifted into a place where all boundaries disappeared, where they were one and they were none. Where they were bound to everything and nothing, but that nothingness wasn't emptiness, it was a majestic connectedness beyond recognition.

Having no purpose in this place, time faded away leaving them in an unending state of rapture.

It was hot, blinding and overwhelming. The sort of things that could drive a sane person mad or make a mad person sane once again. Each moment merged imperceptibly into the next as the rising tide of their blended essence threatened to cascade over into a beautiful delirium.

With their consciousnesses fused in a passionate bliss, their bodies- driven by the convergence of instinct, need and transcendent pleasure- began to writhe frenetically as one. The innate movements born of arousal and the tempestuous ache of a desire to be consumed, to be filled, to wholly devour led the way to their physical undoing while the melding of their minds ensured their mutual release would be met together.

As their fervor ascended beyond themselves and into the hallowed vapors of oblivion, their bond remained, steadfast and true.

The indefiniteness of their connection continued to surge, rampant and unerring, until culminating into a soul-shattering apex where they could take no more and the only relief from their ecstasy was voiced as a unified, single strangled cry to the heavens.

Sweat soaked sheets were tangled around them, air came in labored breaths, and muscles shook in exhaustion as existence slowly returned to their awareness and the biotic energy drifted away. The harmonious tendrils of their union were not easily forgotten, though. Even as the last of the euphoric waves rippled through their bodies, they still had the sense of being everything and nothing; they were none and then they were one.

In this place of contented bliss, endlessness washed through their perceptions…

Lying on the bed, nestled in each other's arms under the cover of a dark purple sheet, Lakota and Liara enjoyed the peaceful aftermath of their intensely intimate union. Their rhythmic breathing matched the quiet mood that had settled between them and neither moved for fear of disrupting the serenity.

Still floating in a lethargic haze, the Spectre wrapped her left arm around Liara's shoulders, gently directing the asari to snuggle further onto her bare form.

With her head resting on Lakota's chest, Liara listened to the hypnotic rhythm of her lover's heartbeat. It used to be one of her favorite sounds and had the magical ability to soothe her during her most trying days. To her delight, she realized it still did. Taking advantage of the unique moment, she lazily burrowed her face into Lakota's neck, drinking in her familiar scent of sage and sandalwood as if it was her lifeblood. Over the last two years, she had tried to find a cologne or perfume to use as a substitute, but nothing was ever equal to her lover's unique fragrance.

With the fingertips of her left hand, Liara began to absently trace a path across her lover's body. Across her collarbone, around the pliant flesh of her breast, down the ridge of scar tissue, over the flat plane of her stomach. Even though spent and exhausted, she needed to feel the body beneath her fingers. It was a way to confirm this moment was real and not a dream.

Soothed by caresses, Lakota's arms tightened around the asari, holding her near, enveloping her in lingering depths of enraptured adoration.

As if directed, they shifted on the bed at the same time, lying on their sides and looking into each other's eyes with unquestionable reverence. Then, they leaned in, lips meeting in hauntingly soft but chaste kiss, a tranquil reminder of the connection that had been renewed.

Lazily withdrawing from the ambrosial caress, Lakota leaned forward until their foreheads barely touched, and then held herself unmoving in quiet devotion. The human and asari remained utterly still, listening to the harmony in their breathing, feeling the warmth of their close proximity, tasting the peaceful flavor of their melded senses.

The passage of time remained beyond their notice.

Liara sighed, as she stretched her pleasantly weary body, being careful not to disturb the woman lying next to her. She was content and happy in the moment, but was uncertain of what would happen next. Reluctantly, she broke their companionable silence. "So… what happens now?"

Lakota shifted to lie on her back, then wrapped her left arm around the asari's shoulders pulling her close. As she stared at the ceiling of her lover's office, she contemplated the question. She noted that there weren't any claims of not being interested in taking this any further or declarations of this being a mistake, just a question about the future. A sense of relief flooded her being. "Whatever we want, I suppose."

There it was. Simple. Undeniable. But the truth nonetheless. They would decide what happened next. Together.

Liara nestled in closer, as though trying to blend their essences again. In a voice that was barely above a whisper, she asked, "What do _you _want?"

"You. This. Forever."

The researcher smiled softly, but felt compelled to point out that their lives were fraught with difficulties. "And what of our… professional responsibilities?"

Pausing momentarily, the Spectre gathered her thoughts. "We do what we have to do, we just don't forget about each other this time."

Liara's smile grew larger at that statement. She had never forgotten, she had just tried to ignore and avoid, which didn't work well.

Sounding uncharacteristically shy, Lakota asked, "What do _you _want?"

"You. This. Forever."

A grin curled at the corner of the Spectre's mouth. Knowing they wanted the same thing released an unexpected tightness in her chest.

"We won't see much of each other," said Liara wistfully.

"I know, but we will _have_ each other. And we have this moment."

"Is it enough?"

Lakota snuggled in closer to her lover, placing a reverent kiss on her forehead. "It's enough for now."


End file.
